The Blood Which Runs
by Lady Jane
Summary: "Blood is what run through all of us, keeps us alive, and makes us tick. Without blood we all would die." Spike's father did some strange experiments on him when he was a child now they come back to haunt him.


The Blood Which Runs..  
  
AN: inspired by the quote from A Ballad Of Fallen Angels and a fic. Ok this fic will be kinda out there but trust me it'll have lots of twist and turns so just give it a chance! Fic: "Spike you can't fight it you know that the same blood flows in our blood. It flowed in your father too. Because I respect that blood I will let you go down in a blaze of glory. "The snow with be stained with that blood Vicious. That cursed blood that no one should be born with." Session #5 VICIOUS: The same blood runs in you and me. The blood of a beast who wanders, desiring the blood of others. SPIKE: I've bled all of that blood away. VICIOUS: Then why are you still alive?!  
  
*Prolog*  
  
Blood is what run through all of us, keeps us alive, and makes us tick. Without blood we all would die. You can deny your name, your heritage, your age, your obsessions, and your very life, but the one thing you can't deny is what is in you, your blood. The one thing that controls us all, our heart and mind depend on blood to live. It's strange to think how you can lose something so dear to your existence so easily, a paper cut, a trip down a hill or just a klutzy moment down the wrong flight of stairs. Blood makes us who we are. It's the one thing that is individual but oddly can be shared all over the world, if your blood type matches. The blood, which runs through your family, will run through you and make you who you are. No matter what you can never get ride of your blood, and the secrets that it holds. And always remember blood is thicker than water.  
  
"Daddy I told you I don't like shots!" Spike cried as his father rubbed alcohol over his upper arm. "Now Spike if you hold still it won't hurt a bit." Spike squirmed on the table but let his dad finish rubbing the alcohol on. "Good. Now I'm only taking a blood sample. So just sit still for a while until I tell you it's ok to move." Spike's dad said looking Spike in the eyes. He put the wet cotton ball down and picked up the needle to draw blood from his sons arm. "Okay daddy." He said smiling like his 4 year old self. The needle penetrated Spike's skin as he grabbed his dad's shirt with his other arm. He didn't make a sound just gripped his fathers shirt. His little knuckles turning white as his dad pulled the needle out. "Good boy!" His dad told him rubbing his back and putting the needle down. Spike looked up at his dad putting a band-aid on his arm. "Okay go eat dinner with mommy and tell her I'll be up in five minuets." Spike jumped off the table and ran up the basement stairs after waving bye to his dad. "Okey daddy!" he yelled from the top of the stairs.  
  
After dinner Spike went to his room to go to bed when he heard his parents arguing. "I don't like it that you're experimenting on our son!" his mother whispered. Spike tip toed to his door and looked at his parents through a crack. "Vanessa it's for the-" "Syndicate I know!" she screamed. "I think you love that damn syndicate more than your family!" Tears where welling up in her eyes. "Vanessa you know that's not true!" his father told her as Spike saw him pull her into a hug through a crack in his door. "I don't know how much more I can take of this syndicate." She cried into his shoulder as he held her. "Once I'm done with these experiments I can get out for life. We can get of Mars and move to Jupiter, where there are no syndicates to get tied up in." He told her holding her head against his shoulder as she hugged him tightly. "When will that be, Allen? When?" she asked pulling away. "Soon." He whispered before kissing her. "eww!" Spike whispered walking away from the door and getting into his bed. A few moments later his parents came in and tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead. "Good night Spikey poo." His mother cooed wiping the lipstick from his forehead. "Night son." His dad said patting Spike's furry head. Spike looked up at him with a blank stare. "Ooops sorry." His dad said getting a playful smile on his lips holding up his hands in defense. "Daddy no one touches the hair, not even girls!" Spike whispered the last part so his mom wouldn't hear. "Oh ok." Spike's dad said smiling. "Good! Now nighty night." Spike said waving and falling asleep. "Goodnight son."  
  
"Another shot daddy?" Spike whined as his father sat him up on the table again. "Last one I promise Spike." He told him preparing his arm again. "What is that?" Spike asked pointing to the vile full of black things in a purple solution. "Oh don't worry. It's just some special stuff for growing boys." He told Spike picking up the vile and putting a needle on the end. "Ok grab my shirt." Spike grabbed his dad's shirt as the needle penetrated his skin and the strange liquid flowed into his blood stream. It burned like nothing Spike had ever felt before. He closed his eyes in pain and this time cried out...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spike screamed sitting up in bed a cold sweat masking his face. He gasped for breath clutching his chest as it rose and fell with every breath. "That damn dream again." Spike mumbled looking around to make sure he was in his apartment. He looked at his 26 year old hands to make sure he wasn't 5 again. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm himself. Suddenly he became aware of the body heat coming from the sleeping woman beside him. He turned to her sleeping form brushing stray hairs out of her face. She moved her face towards his fingers wanting more warmth. "Same dream?" She mumbled opening her eyes and looking up at the man she loved. "Yeah." He whispered sliding back down under the sheets and wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry about it.I sometimes have dreams about my past, but when I wake up I can't remember a single detail." She whispered nudging her head between his shoulder and neck. "Well nighty nigh Spike." She whispered falling back asleep. "Night Faye." ************************************************************************  
  
AN: Ok yeah kinda strange but trust me it'll get better I hope.ok please R&R! I love hearing from people ^_^ 


End file.
